A Tale
by Sanada Mirako
Summary: A Shounen-Ai fic. Last chapter done! Taking place in 1300s Europe, Cye reminisces about the love he once had. Had to bump up the rating cuz in the last chapter, Ryo does curse...silly Ryo!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer – I don't own these hot bishies that I so enjoy manipulating.

This is a **Shounen****-Ai and ****AU fic (ie: there is gayness and it's set in some other time and place besides Shinjuuku Tokyo, 1988-present day)**

Onto the story

===============================================================

A Tale

By Sanada Mirako

Prologue

            Memories have a way of coming back to you when you least expect it. Of reminding you of happier, or sadder times in your life because of one stimulus.

            Like a hot summer day. 

            One such experience happened to a young man, named Cye Mouri. It was because of this that one day, he sat down at his desk, picked up a quill, and began to write, surrounded with the memories of the hot summer days of his youth, the sound of children's laughter echoing in his ears.

            This is his story.


	2. The Boy in the Woods

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer – I don't own these hot bishies that I so enjoy manipulating.

This is a **Shounen****-Ai and ****AU fic (ie: there is gayness and it's set in some other time and place besides Shinjuuku Tokyo, 1988-present day)**

Onto the story

===============================================================

A Tale

By Sanada Mirako

Chapter 1

            My tale begins on a day similar to this. It was almost unbearably hot and hazy, heat waves making everything shimmer under the midday sun like a mirage. It was during the first week of August; every flower and leaf was full to bursting with life as bees and butterflies flew around as if the day would never end – floating in the breeze, like little puffs of cotton.

            I was but a youngster at the time, just turned 13, and walking around as if 20. I was the second son of the esteemed Duke Mouri; because of my birth order, my elder brother was constantly shut up in a room with a tutor, while I was free to roam the manor at will. I remember I often used to tease him about that, overbearing little tot that I was. I relished my freedom from studies, and at the same time, felt strangely imprisoned. There was a stone wall that surrounded our rather large house – I was told that it was to keep serfs out. Beyond the stone wall was the woods, peaceful and strangely magical to my innocent eyes. The forest seemed so alluring to me, most likely because it seemed so different from the open meadows I was used to. I could feel it pulling at me, willing me to enter and explore its shadowy expanses. 

So one day, I did.

            My nurse was in her chambers, fanning herself in an attempt to drive away the heat waves that rolled through the manor. My mother rarely paid attention to me, and my father was busy counting his enormous wealth. I dressed myself in my most frugal and unnoticeable clothes; a dark blue silk doublet, ebony hose, and black leather shoes, and hid behind a bush, waiting for the guards to round the corner. After they passed out of sight, I dashed across the open field, scrambled across the wall, and landed on the other side with a loud thump. I sat there for quite some time, expecting my nurse to appear in front of me, and drag me back by my ears, but no such thing happened. I began to smile, and within the minute I was rolling in the dirt, bubbling with peals of laughter. After a moment, my glee began to subside, and I started to explore the woods. It was so different from what I was used to! Whenever I rounded a corner, I would see a turkey run, or a rabbit. Once, peering from behind a tree, I saw a doe, who, catching my scent, flashed her white tail as she bounded off.

            Time seemed to stop there. Everything seemed magical, the sun casting a golden glow around all it touched. Of course, that was when I met _him, in that enchanted world where time never existed._

            He was kneeling on the ground, feeding scraps of raw meat to wolf cubs, less than 4 weeks old. Wearing dark brown breeches, stained, torn and patched, and a homespun linen shirt which had seen many better days. I had believed that he was the son of a very poor noble. His hair was shiny; ebony-colored locks that tickled the base of his neck, untamed and wild. His skin was tanned, knees skinned, with scars and cuts lacing his arms and hands. His eyes, Lord Almighty, were large, and of the clearest blue. In my mind, I was sure that the Good Lord had taken sapphires when creating his eyes. When I saw him, I gasped in surprise. As if caught committing a major transgression, the boy stopped suddenly, before crying out loud, " You might as well come out now, I know you're here." Upon hearing his voice, I began to ponder; it had a bit of an uneducated accent to it...a delinquent, perhaps? I carefully stepped out of the bushes concealing me.

            " Sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you. I was just taking a walk through these lovely woods and – are those real wolf cubs?" My manners had flown away from me; what a horrible first impression.

            The boy stood up…his feet were bare!...and I realized that he was a full half a head taller than me. He eyed me from head to toe, nodded, and sat down again, continuing to feed the cubs, " Yeah, their ma was killed by 'em noble hunters. So I take care of 'em when I can." He chewed another scrap of meat before giving it to the cub, " It's to soften it. They're not even s'posed to be off their ma's milk now, but she's dead, so…" A flash of grief showed through his eyes…they could express feelings so poignantly. I sat down uninvited, captivated by this strange boy, and the tiny wolf cubs. 

            " This is my first time in the woods. It's so nice, isn't it? Everywhere you turn, there're animals…rabbits, and turkey and deer. I'm not used to it though, there's not much open space, is there? I mean, everything's so closed up here…" I realized I was babbling, and abruptly shut my mouth.

            " First time in the woods, huh?" The other boy smiled, revealing that none of his teeth had rotted away. " D'ya want me to show you around? It's really not so closed up when you know where to go. Say, what's your name?"

            " Cye. And yours?"

            " I'm Ryo. Nice ta meet you." He got up, and leant me a hand, and his eyes lingered on my silk doublet. " Come on. You'll see what I mean in a minute." 

            Ryo showed me the secrets of the wood that day. How to run through the trees; To sit quietly in the middle of tall grasses, letting the butterflies land on you. He taught me the secrets of the wind; because of that, we were able to get within 3 yards of a small deer before it recognized us. Downwind, Ryo called it. Time passed so quickly, it seemed only an hour ago I had met Ryo, and already the sun was beginning to set. " Oh, fiddlesticks." I pouted at Ryo, who was at the top of a tree, " I've got to get home soon."

            Ryo stopped his ascent, and looked to where I was, about 10 feet down, his grin disappearing. " Home?"

            " Yes." I clarified, " Home. Supper." Ryo continued to look at me quizzically, before it dawned on him.

            " Oh…home. Supper." Ryo formed the words carefully, as if he never said it.

            " Yes," this was getting stranger by the minute, " or nurse will get vexed with me. She hates it when I eat my meat cold." Suddenly Ryo jumped from the tree, landing soundlessly in front of me.

            " You're a rich kid, aren't you?" He looked from my silk doublet, to my leather boots. I returned his look quizzically. Rich kid…?," You know," Ryo clarified, " a noble's bra-…uh…child."

            " I'm Duke Mouri's second son, Cye Mouri." I looked at his homespun articles of clothing, " Aren't you a noble's child? Mayhaps a lesser ranked one, youngest? That would explain the linen." Ryo blushed furiously at my last remark, and plucked at his frayed shirt, but his eyes were filled with honor, and pride that he seemed obligated to uphold.

            " Not everyone's royalty, _sir. I'm not a noble's kid. I'm a peasant orphan." Orphan…? Wasn't that when mother, father, and guardians were all dead…?_

            " Well, you do have a home, don't you? And supper?"

            Ryo sighed in annoyance, and a bit of injured pride, " No, Cye. I'm an orphan. OR-PHAN. I don't have a home, and normally no supper either." He blushed furiously when he said this.

            " Then what do you eat at night? Oh…" It began to dawn on me. He had no food at night, and most likely none in the morning either. It was the first time I was exposed to the less extravagant section of life. I impulsively hugged him, feeling his bones underneath his baggy shirt, " I'll grab some stuff for youn Then, tomorrow, I'll meet you where we first met, okay?"

            Ryo smiled, genuine, with more thanks than words could have expressed.

            That night, I asked for time with my father, planning to expose to him what was going on, and seeing what measures he would take to stop it. My father was an extremely reasonable man, after all. " Father?"

            The Duke Mouri looked up from his book, " Oh, hello Cye," noticing my discomfort, he asked, " what ails you, son?"

            " Father, did you know that there are orphans down there?"

            He looked at me, confused, " Of course, Cye. There're lots of orphans down there. Serfs don't know how to take care of themselves, and often die of sickness, or injury. They're quite disgusting, greedy people."

            I stared at my father, " They don't eat, father. They don't have a home."

            " Yes, Cye. I know. Like I said, serfs are greedy people. Whenever something happens to them, they expect us, the nobles, to cater to their every whim. They expect us to feed and house them, the lazy brutes. Now go to bed, Cye."

            I sighed, " Yes, Father."

====================================================================================

Konnichiwa, minna! I'm back! *dodges rotten vegetables*

Anyway, it's a fic I've been dreaming up for a while, R&R, kudasai! You don't know how warm and fuzzy it makes me feel. *big grin* Anywayz, for the forest, I couldn't quite capture it. Just picture Tuck Everlasting, with Lord of the Rings, and a bit of Naboo from Stars Wars: AOTC. That's kinda what I'm thinking. Leaning more to the Tuck Everlasting tho, fyi.

Ja, minna! And don't forget, review please! *points to the little button at the bottom of the screen, and smiles*

~Sanada Mirako~


	3. A Boy's Story

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer – I don't own these hot bishies that I so enjoy manipulating.

This is a **Shounen****-Ai and ****AU fic (ie: there is gayness and it's set in some other time and place besides Shinjuuku Tokyo, 1988-present day)**

Onto the story

===============================================================

A Tale

By Sanada Mirako

Chapter 2

            I woke up early the next morning, to the warm sun, shining rays down on my bed, and a soft breeze blowing through my room, smelling of summer honeysuckles. I lay under my quilt for a few moments, recalling the past days events, and letting the sun bid me good morning. I suddenly remembered that Ryo, that orphan with the clear blue eyes, was waiting for me at the grotto. I hurried out of bed, donned the most inconspicuous clothes I had, and ran down the stone steps. Nurse, knowing I was going out, packed me a picnic lunch, and I taking the wicker basket gratefully, ran out the door, across the courtyard, and over the wall. A longing I did not know the origin of gripped me, and gave my feet wings, as I weaved through the maze of trees, letting the branches hit and scratch my clothes. Finally remembering myself, I stopped short of the grotto, took a deep breath, and walked the last few meters calmly. Ryo was there, with his wild hair, carefree smile, and those sapphire eyes gazing at me. The boy belonged in this wilderness, tiger that he was.

            " You are the loudest runner I have ever heard in my life." 

            I blushed, before sitting down next to him, " I was in a hurry to give you this, so we could share some breakfast together." Ryo smiled, and his eyes lit up. 

            " Come on. Let me show you a place where we can eat." He beckoned for me to follow him, and I did, wholly trusting him not to get us lost as he followed his own non-existent path. He finally stopped near some trees, " Come see," He dipped under the tree, and I followed him. In front of us was a rather large water hole. Feeding it was a waterfall that cascaded over smooth rocks, and let out a most harmonious melody. I stood there for a while, listening to the sounds. Ryo took my hand, and led me over the slippery rocks, and sat down on a particularly large, flat rock, already warmed by the morning sun.

            We shared a meal there. I would sit, nibbling a piece of bread and butter, watching Ryo out of the corner of my eye, who, eating this fairly simple dish, was in a blissful ecstasy, and seemed to savor each bite. After breakfast, we lay on the rock awhile, satiated, and warmed ourselves on that rock, listening to the waterfall, and letting the peacefulness of our surroundings calm us.

            " It must be nice to be a noble's son." I turned to Ryo, who was staring at the cloudless sky.

            " Say that again?"

            Ryo turned to face me, " I said, it must be nice to be a noble's son. You have that kind of food everyday, you don't have to slave your way through life, breaking your back on the field. You don't have to cater your beliefs to the whims of nobility. It must be the fine way to live."

            I smiled softly, " You missed out a lot. Being a noble means you have to do things only to please those of a higher rank than you. People will vie on you, bribe you, try to kill you if you're too powerful. You can't be who you are. At least when you're a peasant, you have the freedom to be yourself."

            " I guess." 

            My curiosity of this orphan was peaked, and I had a sudden urge to know more about this mysterious boy. " Ryo, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but how did your parents die? And how'd you live after that?"

            Ryo's eyed showed an unspeakable sorrow, and he stared up again at the cloudless blue sky. He was quiet for a few moments, and I didn't urge him, " I'm Spanish. Before I was born, my parents' village was destroyed by drunk soldiers. They and 3 other people were the only ones to get out alive. Afraid, they crossed the border into France, and then into England. By then, they were pregnant with me, and the other 3 people had died through the winter. She gave birth to me, and we lived in a little town until I was 2. We were all happy; there was a lot of laughing. When I turned 2, though, a sickness passed through the village; miraculously, we were spared. But then, people started shouting 'witch!', and we had to flee, but they caught my mother. She was burned at the stake. Father settled in the middle of the woods, away from civilization to raise me. But I looked a lot like my mother; the older I got, the more I looked like her. We have the same eyes. Father couldn't stand to look at me, because I always reminded him of her, and of when we were a happy family. One day, when I was 5, he killed himself."  Ryo's voice thick and choked, his eyes gleaming brighter than before, but he seemed compelled to speak, " I stayed in the forest until I was 9, and then left the forest to London; I hoped to get a job. But people would look at me, lying in the gutters, spit on me, and say 'Spanish bastard'. It was in London where I got all these," he gestured vaguely to the scars on his arms and chest. " So when I was 12, I left London, and went back to the forest. My home was completely destroyed and plundered-not like there was much in it anyways-so I started wandering the forest, eating what I can find. Sometimes, I'll go into a town for some odd jobs, or maybe see if I can grab something off a shop, but normally, I stay here. It's the only place where I'm accepted." I looked at Ryo, at his misty eyes, and the rivulets of tears that dripped into his inky hair. Instinctively almost, I gently embraced Ryo in a small hug, to assure that I was there, and didn't give a rat's tail if he was English, Spanish, or barbarian. 

            The rest of the day we spent doing mindless childhood things, catching butterflies, or picking early fruits and berries to eat, and I let Ryo slowly regain his cheerful, optimistic demeanor. When I left at the end of the day, I made a vow to myself to always watch over, and protect the Spanish tiger from whatever it was that would harm him: Fellow nobles, peasant children, and himself.

====================================================================================

Hmm, this came out okay, I think, pretty short, but okay. But of course, I can't read your minds, so please send in a review! Or else I'll just assume you hate it, and crawl into a little hole to cry. ^_^

Ja!

~Sanada Mirako~


	4. Fireflies

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer – I don't own these hot bishies I so love manipulating

This is a **Shounen-Ai, ****AU fic (ie: there is gayness and it is set in some other time and place other than  Shinjuuku, Tokyo, 1988-present)**

Onto the story!

====================================================================================

A Tale

By Sanada Mirako

Chapter 3: Fireflies

            The days during that week didn't seem to have a beginning or end; they all blurred and merged with each other to create a space of time in which I was happier that I had ever been in all my years of existence. A time of beauty, and magic; of opening my eyes when I looked out, and seeing more detail in one leaf than one could possibly hope to pick out in a painting. Of daffodils, and the intoxication that comes when you're truly a free person.

            Ryo had off-handedly remarked that the night would be unusually clear, and one thing led to another. It ended up that I was to sneak out of the house that night, and meet him on the other side of the stone wall. I pleaded ill that night to my family, and asked for leave to my room before sneaking out. No one in my house ever entered the room of a sick person – the chances of catching the illness proved too risky to see said person. I left the house fairly confident that I would never be seen, and met Ryo at the appointed place, feeling the familiar rush of adrenaline once I leapt over the wall.

            " You certainly took a while to get here." Ryo smiled lazily at me, idly chewing a piece of mint.

            I smirked, " Well I didn't know you'd come this early." Indeed, it was early. The sun had barely set, and the sky was just turning inky black.

            " Perfect time for what we're gonna do." Ryo perked my interest, and when he left, I followed him as if it was second nature, taking enough time to slip a small package of bread and butter into his thin hand. Ryo's grateful smile to me spoke in greater volumes than words could have. We trekked through the woods for a good hour, and the penetrating darkness began to frighten me. The trees cast shadows that looked like half-rotted hands of the dead, reaching out greedily to pluck the life out of unwary travelers. I unconsciously reached for Ryo's hand, holding it firmly for comfort, and some of the bravery he showed when faced with the red-eyed demons that lurked in the gloomy shadows, untouched by the moonlight. Ryo, sensing my fear, wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders, and flashed a warm smile that lit up those dark crevices in the forest, and suddenly, I wasn't so scared anymore. " Almost there, Cye. It's just behind that weeping willow."

            " Okay, Ryo." When we reached the weeping willow, Ryo was first to go through. I gasped suddenly, feeling so vulnerable under the tree, and quickly joined him on the other side. What I saw on the other side was so beautiful that even now I can recall exactly how it was like. It was a wild meadow; the moonlight tipped the long grasses a green-silver, and the daffodils and wildflowers sparkled in the clear night. It was all so vivid and unreal that I felt I was walking into the land of Fairies. Fireflies flew lazily in the night, flickering on and off and looking to me like stars fallen to earth. " Ryo, what are those things? That light up?"

            Ryo smiled at my apparent lack of knowledge, " They're fireflies, Cye. I think they're magical or something. I've been trying to catch one for years now, but whenever I'm sure I got one, it disappears or something." Ryo smiled sheepishly. My eye however, was already trained on a light right in front of Ryo's nose.

            " Keep still, Ryo." As quick as I could, I clapped my hands over it, and felt inwardly pleased for no particular reason, but when I opened my hand to see my captive, it wasn't there. My face fell, and Ryo laughed uproariously at my rather disconsolate expression. 

            " Cye, I told you. They're magic or something. You can't catch them."

            " Yeah? Well watch me. I'll catch one, or my name isn't Cye Mouri." I began to leap erratically, trying, and failing, to catch those little pieces of heaven that so resembled the untouchable stars above us.

            " Cye!" Ryo groaned good-naturedly before trying to chase me down, and stop bothering what he believed to be animals as magical as unicorns, and phoenixes. He kept shouting that the flies would turn me into a toad, or some other unlikable animal. He finally did end up catching me; running me down before leaping suicidally and ramming headlong into me, causing the both of us to fall. I grunted as Ryo rolled off of me, laughing so hard that tears sprung to his eyes. Wiping my own, and trying to catch the breath that was so effectively knocked out of me, I managed to chuckle weakly. We lay there, tired and winded, staring up at the stars that twinkled good-naturedly down at us. I turned my head to the side, watching Ryo, and letting the long grasses tickly my cheek. Ryo fit so perfectly in this garden of Eden. Wild, and headstrong; untamed like the mountains, as passionate as flames, and at the same time, as ephemeral-seeming as this place we were in. Glowing in the pale moonlight, he resembled a fairy, come to Earth only for a week, and in the morning, disappear with this enchanted land. He turned to look at me with his bright, blue eyes, at the same time sad and happy, reflecting in those sapphire orbs both pain, and joy. " Um, Cye…" His eyes pleaded an inability to properly express an idea, something that meant a lot to him. I cocked my head, waiting for him to say something, when his lips brushed against mine. He shrugged helplessly, grinning sheepishly, and I smiled gently in return. In that moment all our secrets were laid out and accepted without either of us having to say a word. That is how close our minds had become. Ryo silently moved over, " Do you know constellations?" I shook my head no, and he took my hand, and began tracing them out, " That's Orion's Belt, and that's the Big Dipper. There's also a Little Dipper. And that's Gemini, the twins…" I sighed contentedly, and rested against Ryo's warm shoulder, watching our hands trace through the stars together, tan on pale white.

            " Mmm…Ryo?"

            " Yes, love?"

            " Promise you won't go away? I don't want to be by myself anymore."

            Ryo smiled, " I promise, love. I won't ever leave you."

            I smiled, " Ryo?"

            " Yes, love?"

            " I love you."

            " I love you too."

====================================================================================

Yeah, yeah….I've been gone for like, that long, and come out with this sugar-coated thingy? For those who love sugar….aww….and for those who _don't, don't worry, there's lots in store for 'em…*evil eyes*_

I think they seem older in this chapter….they don't really act 13. But hey, blame it on the fact that in those days, when you were 14 u were considered an adult. ^_^ Anywayz, Ja, and don't forget to review………pwease?!?!? If not, then I'll start putting a min. limit (3 reviews or I don't write)…..*rethinks that* actually, nevermind…I'm not sure if people would not write a review just to make me stop. *accusatory glare* review!!!!!! Make me feel warm and fuzzy!!!!! ^__^

~Sanada Mirako~


	5. The End

**Standard Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, or this storyline. Please don't sue me…

**Note**: This is a shounen-ai, AU fic (ie: there be gayness and it be set somewhere else and at some other time)

My god, how long have I been gone anyways? Gomen nasaii! Here be the last chapter to this story, in which afterwards I think I'll start writing comedies, just cuz all this angst is getting to me. Of course, maybe just one more……

'Nyways, now to see what happens to poor Cye and Ryo!

================================================================================

A Tale

By Sanada Mirako

Chapter 4: The End

            I woke up the next morning, my head swimming with the images of fireflies, Ryo, and the hazy summer night. Dressed in thin, linen pants and shirt, I quickly changed into some suitable playing clothes, and skipped out to meet Ryo over the wall, only to nearly crash into my nurse. " So sorry, Nurse!" I apologized profusely for almost making her drop all our laundry, and asked if I could have some lunch to take out with me.

            " Ah yes, little master, I almost forgot! The Master wishes to speak to you; he says for you to join him in the study once you have woken up and are refreshed." My heart nearly skipped a beat; only twice was I ever called to join my father, for he was always busy with either maintaining the grounds or entertaining company. I nodded, perhaps a bit grimly, because then Nurse gave me a light-hearted smile, " If you've done nothing wrong then there is nothing to be worried about."

            " Of course, how right you are," I managed weakly. Looking out, my 13-year-old mind had come to the conclusion that while it was so beautiful outside, nothing wrong could possibly happen, so I set off to the study at a determined pace. In front of the large, ornately-carved doors, I paused, and knocked sharply twice, before the voice inside bade me enter.

            " My, Cye, you've grown dark lately. No doubt you spend too much time out in the sun." My father commented after we had exchanged formalities.

            " I wouldn't know about too much…" I answered vaguely, " …Sir." No amount of time was too much with my Spanish tiger.

            " Ah, Cye, drop the 'sir'. I talk to you now man-to-man. Now, Cye, what have you been doing in the woods?" Now as I think back on this conversation, as if it would ever leave the depths of my mind, I would have recognized the expression in my father's gaze as a predator watches his prey. But at that time, I knew nothing of it.

            " Um, I walk through the woods, and catch butterflies." I answered, which was honest.

            " And?"

            " Nothing else, sir."

            " Cye, it's not good to lie. And what did I tell you about 'sir'?"

            " Not to call you 'sir'. I'm sorry."

            " Now what did you do last night in the woods? Answer truthfully."

            " I…went to a meadow and tried to catch fireflies." I could feel the room closing in on me, and my father staring at me with those powerful eyes.

            " Cye!" My father yelled, " I know what you did last night!" His voice softened, " I ask you this so that you might save yourself, yet you steadfastly refuse to." I stood there, looking all like a chastised boy, and prayed fretfully that what he knew was not all of what I had done that night. " Your elder brother followed you out last night, after you called sick, and within the night walked out in perfect health. He followed you over the wall, and to the meadow, and watched you, all night. Cye, it's alright to have these feelings, and with a boy, well, that's your choice. I am a lenient father. But I will not allow you to consort with some Spanish, low-born, wild orphan!" My first emotion was despair and sadness, but as my father's tirade continued, my rage began to build, until it over swamped my desperation, and all I could feel was anger.

            " Ryo." I gritted through clenched teeth, " his name is Ryo. He's kind, and has more decency than those people you entertain put together."

            " Yes, yes, of course." My father answered off-handedly, " we all believe the ones we love to be like that, until they stab you in the back. I called you here, to tell you about your future."

            " Can't I stay here?" Desperation overwhelmed me again; leaving here meant leaving Ryo!

            " Of course not! Preposterous! This estate is going over to your elder brother; why else do you think he was educated to such an extent? I wanted to put you in a church; with my influence, and those of my companions, you might rise, and become powerful, and your future is secure. However," he leveled his gaze at me sternly, " due to this present situation, I don't know if that's wise. So I decided to give that place in the church to your younger brother. I have decided that you will go to a monastery, one away from that Spaniard, who pollutes your thoughts, and you will go tomorrow. You will not leave this house until your departure. I have already sent your elder brother to tell your Spaniard that you are unable to see him again, and that if he dares to set foot on our lands, he will be killed." I felt his eyes soften; I was too emotional to look him in the eye without bursting out and either crying or acting violent, "I'm doing this for your own good, Cye, remember that. That Spaniard is a bad influence, and you should be grateful I did not just throw you out on the streets. Now go." There was a finality to his voice that I could not argue with, even though the anger, sadness, and desperation welling in my heart wished that I do nothing but ill will to my father, and my elder brother. However, I obediently bowed and walked out, and only in the shelter of my room, under my covers, did I begin to cry, and pound my clenched fists into the giving mattress. I was in this state of distress until late at night, when the moon had already risen and filled my room with luminescent white light. Tired, and having racked my body to the limit with my sobs and cries, I lay, too tired to move, too tired to scream, too tired to even cry. A scuffle out on my open window caught my attention, and I was stunned into happy shock by the sight of Ryo, _my Ryo, grabbing for a handhold on my 2nd story bedroom window._

            " Oy, Cye, give me a hand up, alrigh'? A lil' help neva' hurt anyone before." I rushed to his aid, and pulled him in, and we collapsed in an unsightly heap on the floor. I hugged him as hard as I could, and told Ryo all that had happened that day, as my emotions, which I had thought but a minute ago were dry, and dead, had spewed forth again, stronger than a tidal wave. As I cried on Ryo's shoulder, he stroked my hair, calming me, and reassuring me, but I could feel his rage build up in him, like a fire as unquenchable as his spirit. Then I realized what a horrible predicament we had just gotten into.

             " Ryo! If anyone sees you, they'll kill you!"

            Ryo returned with a winning smirk, " I know, and d'ya think that half-assed threat was enough to keep me from coming? Have a little faith! But I'll be damned if I didn't want to crack your brother's skull…he's a prick, you know? Acting as if I'm nothing compared to him. Well I might not have rich family, but I can still beat him in a fight – anytime!" He energetically punched his empty palm, " called me a low-life, barbaric, heretic ruffian, eh? Well we'll see about that." I noticed Ryo staring rather resolutely at the door, and strategically positioned myself between the door and him.

            " Ryo, don't, please! It won't solve anything, and we'll just be in a situation more dire than now!" I stared determinedly into his sapphire blue eyes, and slowly saw the anger dim, and the optimism I knew so well return. 

            " You're right. I know one thing: my Cye won't be happy in some isolated monastery, eh? What to do…" I stared mournfully as he pondered, and he suddenly snapped his fingers, and stood up. " Cye, come with me! We can live together in the forest…might not be th'accommodations you're used to though. But won't it be great? In the winter we'll travel down south, where it's warm, and in the summer, we'll travel back up here, where it won't be too hot-" Suddenly, a  premonition ran through my spine.

            " Ryo, duck!" I had nearly said the phrase, when a flying knife stabbed Ryo in the shoulder. Ryo clutched his shoulder, grimacing with pain, and staring daggers at the person behind me, my elder brother. 

            " You…bastard…" He managed through clenched teeth. 

My brother was holding a self-satisfied smirk, " I missed. Oh well, I won't miss this time; next shot's to the heart, you Spanish ruffian."  

I jumped between the two, shielding the wounded Ryo from my bloodthirsty kinsman, " Stop! Stop this, right now!"

" Not a chance, brother mine. Father ordered me that if I was to ever see even this barbarians shadow, to kill it." The tears began to flow again, and looking for one instant into Ryo's eyes, conveyed my wishes, and regrets.

" Ryo, please go now." I stared determinedly at my brother, with a mixed expression of extreme sadness, and extreme anger. Ryo nodded softly, and, shielded by my body, planted a quick kiss, almost just a brush of lips, against my cheek, and placed in my hand a small package.

" I love you." 

" I love you too." And I could sense, rather than see, Ryo, pulling the dagger out, and leaping out the window, before landing safely in the backyard, and taking off in a run. My brother, having been denied his kill, left my room in a pompous huff, remarking that he would come soon to chain the window shut and that if I tried to escape between his going and coming, he would kill me as well. I looked out of the window, feeling more than ever like a caged animal and caught one glimpse of Ryo leaping over the stone wall, illuminated by the full moon, wild and free, while I was stuck here, unable to follow. I opened my clenched fist, and there was a necklace, with a string of tanned hide, and for a charm, a rectangular wood chip, in which was carved a firefly, and on the back, a heart. I put it on, under my shirt, and to this day, I have never taken it off, and it is my dearest possession.

I wish to say this story had a happy ending, but I despair, and must tell the truth. I left the manor the next morning, and was herded into a small carriage that would take me to the monastery. On my way into the carriage, I looked out onto the woods, but could not see Ryo. Upon my arrival I met a fellow monk, 3 years older than I, named Rowen, who had been in a similar predicament as mine. He was once the son a theologician, and fell in love with a butcher's boy, Kento. But his father, upon finding out that his son was in love with a boy, killed Kento in front of Rowen's eyes, and kicked Rowen out of his house, leaving Rowen to find his own way to the monastery we now live in. All Rowen has left of Kento is a sketch his friend Sage did of the two of them. My blue-haired friend, upon hearing my story, swore that he would help me find my lost lover. For the next 7 years, Rowen employed all sorts of people to search for a Spaniard, about 5'6", with dark blue eyes. Rowen's friends were loyal, searching high and low through England, France, and Spain, during the times of the Black Death, looking for my tiger, while I, unable to do anything from lack of connections, fervently prayed that Ryo's life be protected, and that his health be optimum. At the end of the 7 years, one scout returned and through Rowen told me that Ryo had died, 3 years ago, at age 17, from the Black Death. It was then that I went into a sinking depression, haunted by the images of that summer, unable to eat or pray. Rowen was the one that told me that through writing one might be able to let loose all the emotions, and afterwards be able to live again. So I wrote it all down, and this is my story.

The End.

            _A slight, brown-haired, fair-skinned monk, no more than 20 of age, placed the last sheet of his fateful story in its rightful spot. He dipped his quill in the ink one more time, paused for a moment, and wrote something with a flourish, before placing it at the top of the stack. A blue-haired monk entered, and bade the other to go to pray. After the brown-haired monk had left, the blue-haired monk looked at the stack the other had left behind. "A Tale, by Cye Mouri. Well I'll be cursed and burnt at the stake if no one reads this sometime or other." He smiled softly, and left._

====================================================================================

Daaaa!!!! It's done. What does everyone think about how I made this story end? This has got to be the longest chapter ever. Art thou crying? Laughing? Cursing at my inability to write? Prithee, tell me! R&R!!

~Sanada Mirako~


End file.
